Random access memory digital-to-analog converters (RAMDAC) are devices which receive digitized video data from a video random access memory (VRAM) and convert the digitized data to an analog signal suitable for use by a display monitor for displaying the video data. In order to support multiple bus widths and multiple bits per pixel depths, a graphics interface is placed between the VRAM and the RAMDAC. The graphics interface receives data from the VRAM and, under control of a graphics display processor, provides an interface between the VRAM and RAMDAC. Typically, prior an graphics interfaces provide only a limited set of bus width and pixel depth options. One such prior art interface is the TVP3020 sold by Texas Instruments. This interface is limited to a 64 bit serial bus connecting to the VRAM and has pixel depths of 16 and 32 bits. The prior an also cannot access the VRAM in banks resulting in less efficient use of the VRAM space.